


Light of life生命之光

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 逆向年龄差，普通人AU，OOC严重，师生





	Light of life生命之光

Light of life生命之光

-

“Tony Stark，最后一遍警告你。”Peter头也不抬地，“再这么盯着我而不是看你手里的物理作业，我就把你送出办公室。”

“可是作业我已经写完了。”

“是么，”Peter抬头扫了一眼，结果还真的看见这家伙在十分钟以内就写完了普通学生一个小时才能完成的作业。这让他有些语塞，不过他只停顿了一会，“那就玩手机，最近是不是很流行那个……嗯，跳方块的游戏？”

“你这么说话听起来就像个上了年纪的老男人。”

“和你比起来我难道不是老男人么？”Peter朝他抬了下笔杆，压在嘴唇上，制止了想要再说些什么的Tony，“好了，天才，我还要写教案。安静一点。”

“好吧，Mr.Parker。”Tony拿出手机，故意把手肘支在桌面上，嘴里念念叨叨，“虽然这些跳来跳去的方块没有Peter Parker好看，游戏的bgm也没有Peter Parker的声音好听，唉……这个游戏到底有什么意思——”

Peter忍无可忍，啪地一下扔了手里的钢笔，“你到底要干什么。”

“亲我一下嘛，老师。”Tony把手机放到一边，转而双手托起下巴，把脸凑近过去，“就一下。”

Peter先用两根手指抵住他的下巴，“先和我保证——亲完以后会保持安静？”

Tony点头，“我保证。”

Peter稍微直了下身子，越过这张并不算宽的办公桌准确地吻在男孩嘴上，干燥的嘴唇碰了一下就分开。

成年人拣起钢笔继续写他的教案，一脸心无旁骛的样子，而Tony又说，“那你每隔十分钟亲我一下！”他赶在Peter瞪他之前竖起了物理书挡在脸前，高声喊着，“我现在就乖乖看书不说话了！”

Peter又气又好笑，低下头继续做事，而Tony则对着腕上的表数时间。

“十分钟到了，老师。”

Tony主动凑过去吻他，青少年的吻带着一股汽水的味道，又甜又冲动。他用上了所有尽可能想得到的吻技，直到Peter用钢笔抵着他胸口推开了他，“好了，适可而止一点。”

Tony舔了一下Peter的嘴唇，像只贪恋甜食的小兽，然后乖乖地退了回来。

第二个十分钟快到了。

在第九分钟时，Peter已经下意识在瞟桌面上放着的那只小闹钟了，他抬眼的视线而Tony的撞到了一起。男孩痞气地提嘴角笑起来，Peter平静地看着他，然后伸手扯过Tony的连帽衫领口，一抬头把嘴唇贴了上去，Tony发出计谋得逞的笑声。他从椅子上坐起来，绕过办公桌干脆踩着Peter办公椅的滑轮连人带椅子抵到了墙壁上。

Tony咬着他的嘴唇，显露出来的热情远超出此情此景的限制，一个是早熟的未成年、一个是有经验的成年人，一种不知名的胜负心催促着他们用上了想象里所有能够点燃彼此的吻法。吻着吻着，青少年的手就开始不老实起来，Tony俯下身勾起男人的一条长腿搭在办公椅扶手上，然后站到他两腿之间，一边扯松了Peter的领带，湿润的嘴唇沿着男人带着薄荷味剃须水的下巴一路吻下去。

“嘶，”Peter轻轻推了一把，“你是犬科动物么，别咬我，这个位置遮不住。”

“是啊，班上同学都说我整天跟在Mr.Parker后面转，就像是你养的puppy。”Tony笑着，又讨好地用鼻尖碰了碰他刚咬出来的那个齿痕，浅浅的，刚好卡在衬衫最上方，将露未露，反而让人忍不住在脑海中私自描绘齿印的完整形状。

Tony看得心念一动，低头在哪块皮肤上吮出个湿红的印子来，男人其实很敏感，尤其很受不了脖颈位置被亲吻。Peter低声闷哼了一下，Tony再抬起头来，发现他的眼睛都湿润了。

Tony又把他的领带扯开一点，一直把结拉到了胸口的位置，衬衫扣子也解开到那里。他屈起一条腿半跪在办公椅上，这个姿势迫使着Peter不得不向后靠在墙上才能保持平衡，他的一条腿被Tony的手臂压住环在男孩腰后。领口大敞，几乎站都站不稳，狼狈得可以。

Tony吻着他的胸口，着迷又固执地亲吻着他深红色的乳晕，衔着那粒开始肿胀的乳粒用舌尖拨动着。Peter把手放在他后脑勺上，男孩一头黑发，发质粗硬，搔得他掌心痒痒的。

就在气氛越来越火热之际，门外传来了意料外的敲门声，“Mr.Parker？你在么？”

“有人敲门，等一下——唔，Tony！”Peter想要推开Tony，但是男孩用了些力咬着他的乳尖，混杂着疼痛的快感刺激得Peter半边身体都酥麻了一下。

“没关系，”Tony舔了一下被他咬得发红的乳粒，“我进来的时候锁门了，只要你不出声，他会以为这里没人。”

Peter轻轻抓住他的头发，让Tony抬起头，“混小子，你早就想好了是不是？”

“老师，这不能怪我。”他的眼睛太具有欺骗性，眼神光很亮，看起来总有种无辜的味道。男孩低头亲吻了一下Peter裸露出来的腹部，像在膜拜他心目中唯一的神，“你知道的，青少年很难控制自己的欲望。”

Peter低声说了句混小子，拉起Tony和他又一次吻在一起。两人吻了一会，门口的人不知道何时离开了，一直到上课铃声响起他们才停下来。

他们一前一后去了教室，Peter拿着物理书和教案先推门出去了，因为本来这堂就是Petet的物理课，所以Tony正大光明地等到了上课铃声响了，走廊里归位一片安静，他才悠闲地推开门。

他到教室时，已经上课好几分钟了，男人正拿着物理书背对着台下在黑板写着公式，教室里的学生大多都在低头认真记着笔记。Peter见他敲门，只是随意应了一声就转过头来，黑框眼镜背后的眼神淡漠得完全看不出十分钟前的情动模样，除了略微红肿的嘴唇和领口若隐若现的咬痕。

Tony故意从Peter身旁走过，在靠近时语气暧昧地说，“老师，借过一下。”

听起来好像很有礼貌，其实他偷偷在讲台的遮掩下悄悄捏了下Peter的手指，然后赶在Peter挥开他之前迅速回了自己座位。

从上次Tony生病，Peter去照顾Tony那天开始，他们已经确定恋爱关系一个多月了。即便他并不是Tony那样的毛头小子，鉴于他们的师生身份和年龄差距，这段关系对于Peter来说同样很特别。

他们私底下约会过好多次了——如果放学后把车停在某处停车场，情难自控地在车里亲吻也算的话，那他们大概每天都在约会。

而这周最重要的事情之一就是Tony要过生日了，他的男孩要成年了。Peter在日历上的星期五勾出一个鲜红的圈，虽然他们是正式交往的情侣，但碍于他们的身份，Peter身为他的老师大概暂时不是个适合带回家见家长的对象——至少在Tony高中毕业以前都不是。

所以Peter没办法正大光明陪他的男朋友过生日，听Tony说，他父母在家给他办了个小型的派对，不过他老爹怕Tony玩过了火，还在家守着他呢。

Tony在电话那边故意装得可怜兮兮，“我爸太过分了，人人都知道他在家，怎么可能玩得尽兴！老师，你不在这里我觉得一点意思也没有……”

“真的么，”Peter笑笑，“某人确定不是想趁着成年对我做点什么坏事？只是因为这个在遗憾吧？”

Peter听见电话那边的人深呼吸了一下，“Mr.Parker，你好犯规，怎么能直接说出来。”

“Opps，抱歉。我不该这么诚实的。”

“你就是故意的……”Tony闷声道。

Peter听见他那边传来吵闹的说笑声，“听起来你那边很热闹。”

Tony捂住话筒换了个安静的地方，和Peter解释，“他们在玩游戏。”

“你不去和他们一起？”

“我……我在喝果汁。”Tony说，“老师，你经常喝的那种果汁是用什么水果做的？”

“怎么突然想起来问我这个，”Peter有些疑惑，“橙子、芒果，嗯……还有半个苹果。”

“听起来好奇怪，怪不得我做不出来你那种味道……”Tony喃喃道。

“什么？”

“没有，我说明天见！”Tony的声音又重新轻快起来，听起来就好像永远没有烦恼能积压在一个十七岁的少年身上，“我老爹在叫我啦。”

“好。生日快乐，Mr.Trouble。”

“我要你明天亲口和我说。”Tony对着电话响亮地吻了一下，“那我先挂掉了！”

“嗯。”Peter笑着按下了挂断键。但是挂断电话以后，所有热闹都被电波隔绝在Tony那一边，Peter回过神，屋子里只有他的落地台灯在发着光，尽管光线颜色温暖，却只是徒劳照亮了一室空荡。

Peter叹了口气，关掉手机屏幕闭上眼睡了。

#

第二天下午两点，敲门声并没有准时响起。虽然Peter知道那家伙有习惯性迟到的坏毛病，但他还是有些说不出的焦虑——他从前年搬家以后，除了May以外就没有带任何人来过这间屋子。对于Peter来说，邀请Tony来家里，无疑于将自己那块不曾示人的部分暴露给他。

两点过五分，终于有人敲门了。Peter从猫眼里看见Tony戴着耳机站在门外，男孩怀里还抱了好大一个箱子。

Peter打开门，Tony带着灰尘的帆布鞋一脚就踩到了他门口的地毯上，男孩抱着箱子朝Peter倾身过来，在他脸上重重亲了一下，“好久不见，我好想你。”

“胡说，昨天才见过我。”

“那我也还是很想你。”Tony把箱子递给Peter，“先帮我拿一下，不能偷看。”

Peter没想到那个纸箱子还挺沉的，“里面装了什么？”

“送你的礼物。”

“送我的？但今天不是为了给你庆祝生日么，虽然已经过了好几天……”

“但是明天是你生日。”

“你怎么知道的……”

“我有的是办法。”Tony痞气一笑，“我上次不是生病翘课了么，被Fury抓去校长办公室谈话。他中途离开没关电脑，我就悄悄查了一下教职员的登记信息，所以看见了你的生日。不过你为什么不直接告诉我你的生日就在明天？我差一点要错过了。”

“只有你这个年纪才想要赶着过生日。”Peter转身把那只纸箱子放到了客厅茶几上。

这间房子是个一室一厅的构造，与客厅直接连通的是他的卧室，开放式的厨房则安置在角落里。空间规划并不复杂，倒也算得上宽敞，一个人住着绰绰有余。

“也许吧，”Tony走过来从身后抱住他，男孩穿着棉质船袜踩在地板上，和Peter光裸的脚掌并在一起看着莫名的和谐。Tony握住Peter的手放到了纸箱上，“拆开看看。”

纸箱并没有用胶带封口，Peter一掀开瓦楞纸板就看见了里面的东西。他有些不敢相信地回过头，“你从哪里找到的？”

“托我爸的朋友找到的，他认识一个专门收藏乐高模型的人。”Tony说得很简单，但是Peter知道过程绝不像他说得那么轻松。

纸箱子里装着一个星球大战的乐高模型，就是上次Peter在天台无意间和Tony提起过他在高中时和朋友一起拼了很久，最后在搬家时不小心弄丢了的那个。但是这个模型早就停产了，当时还是限量发行，现在就算花钱也很难买到，所以尽管Peter一直很遗憾，也还是没能重新买到。而且他也没想到Tony居然记住了他无心的一句话。

“喜欢么，”Tony轻声问他，“我前天才拿到它，拼了一个晚上。”

“所以这就是你……昨天早上迟到的理由？”

“啊，老师，你可放过我吧。”Tony无奈地喊道，作势要松开抱着Peter的手。

“谢谢你，”Peter转过身拉住了他，“我很喜欢。”

“我有个问题，你们成年人表达喜欢的方式都这么平淡的？”

Peter被问得一愣，“不然？”

Tony一脸很遗憾的表情，“我还以为你会高兴到主动抱着我亲，而且是亲很多下不肯放手的那种——”

“好吧，好吧。”Peter很无奈，主动把手环到Tony脖颈上，抬头吻在他嘴唇上，并且主动逐渐加深了这个吻。如愿以偿的Tony抱住他的腰把他推到了沙发边，Peter仰面摔了下去，被男孩整个人压住。

先前他们在学校办公室和停车场一类无人看见的地方接吻过很多次，不过那个时候碍于时间和场合——以及最重要的，三天以前，这个压在他身上的家伙还没成年。在这以前，再情难自控，也只能作罢。

不过现在，Peter家里除他们之外再无别人，所以在这一刻，先前被理智束缚的东西统统都被抛到了脑后。

Peter在家穿的是一件布料柔软的棉质短袖，男孩的手从下摆摸进去，毫不犹豫地放在他光裸的皮肤上。Tony的吻带着一份专属于青少年的冲动，即使Peter不断地下意识仰头往后头退，却还是躲不开他的攻势。衣服被他直接掀了起来，Tony吻着对于他来说已经不算陌生的这具身体，在胸口位置反复流连，把那两点轮番吮吸得像是熟透的深红色浆果。

“老师，你真的好敏感。”Tony轻轻咬了一下挺立的那一点，“每次我这么做，你都会发抖，好可爱。”

“闭嘴……”

“好吧，我‘闭嘴’。”Tony说着，低下头干脆含住了那一点，用牙齿衔住它往外拉扯着，Petet急促地喘息了一声，猛地颤抖了一下，腰上便再也使不出来什么反抗的力气了。“舒服么？”

Peter不肯回答，只咬着嘴唇忍住快要出口的喘息。男孩主动凑过来亲了他一下，忽然开口，“老师，我想搬过来和你一起住。”

Peter被他这突如其来的提议吓了一跳，下意识拒绝道，“不行，你……这件事太早了。”

“为什么，因为我还没毕业？可是我已经成年了。”

“你只是刚成年了一天！”Peter一抬眼对上了Tony固执的眼神，“你为什么非要搬进来不可？”

“因为我不想让你一个人待着。”Tony说，“这里太空了，就你一个人。对了，你不是还有个婶婶么？”

“她去年和一个医生再婚了。”Peter垂下了眼睛，“所以我搬了出来，其实我也早该搬出来的。我早就该独立了。”

“所以我来陪你啊。”Tony认真地说。

Peter对上男孩诚恳的眼神反而语塞了，“你……你根本就是一时兴起。”

“是啊。”Tony回答得很爽快，“在进到这间屋子以前我还没有这样的想法。因为我不知道原来你每天回到家要一个人面对一间空荡荡的房间，我都能想到你一个人坐在沙发上看着电视打瞌睡最后忘记关电源的样子。”

“我只是快三十岁……不是你形容的那种老年人！”

“好吧，”Tony抱住Peter，把头埋在他肩膀上声音听起来闷闷的，“只是想象到那种画面会让我觉得很难受。我想要陪着你。”

“好了，我知道了。”Peter没想到这小子力气大得惊人，他一时没能推开，“先起来好不好，你压得我喘不过气。”

Tony抱着他的腰翻了个身，让两个人变成侧躺挤在沙发里的姿势，虽然Peter挑的沙发长宽足以让他把它当做午后小睡的床铺使用，但当两个身形差不多的男性一起躺进来还是显得拥挤得过分了。

“你就不打算放开我了，是吧？”

“不放。”Tony用下巴一下一下地磕着Peter的肩膀，又用腿霸道地圈住Peter的腰，将男人牢牢压制在他怀里。才冷却下来的情欲就在这种暧昧的磨蹭间再次被点燃了。

Tony的手重新摸进Peter的衣服里，他舔湿了自己另一只手的中指和食指，然后借着湿意在男人胸口打转。Peter的这个位置太敏感了，Tony只揉弄了几下，就有酥麻的感觉从他腰下和小腹传来，Peter喘了一声，被Tony变本加厉地按住那一点碾压起来。

Tony分开两条腿，刚好把Peter的腿并拢压在一起，硬热的性器即使隔着牛仔裤的布料也能将热度清晰地传递给与他肢体相贴的Peter。“老师……我想做，可以么？”

Peter调整了一下呼吸，回过头，眸光深沉，“Show me,Mr.trouble.”

Tony在他牛仔裤口袋里摸索了一阵，最后Peter看见他摸出一管润滑剂来。

“你还真的是有所准备啊。”Peter感叹道，但下一秒他就说不出话了，因为男孩直接隔着质料柔软的短裤握住了他的性器。Peter的尺寸算中上，他也不是没有经验的处男，只不过男性之间的性爱始终和男女之间不太一样，因为同是男人，都知道对方最敏感的地方在哪里。

Tony搓弄着性器顶端，Peter感觉得到那个地方已经在流出前液了，被打湿的棉质内裤布料裹着头部，每一次摩擦而过都是过电般的快感。

Peter喘息着按住了Tony的手腕，“别这样玩……”

“为什么？”Tony咬着他的耳朵，故意吹着热气，“不舒服？”

Peter摇头，身体下意识地弓起来，皮肤被情欲蒸得发粉。而Tony在他颈侧又舔又吻，攻破了Peter另一个敏感点。“老师……其实我觉得不管我摸到哪里……乳头也好，你的阴茎也好。明明都是你自己太敏感了，和我的玩弄没有关系。”

“你这家伙……从哪里学来这些话的？”Peter因为那些过分直白的名词而难得感到有些窘迫起来。

“哪里需要学。”Tony笑着，跨过变声期的男孩声音低沉而有磁性，“只要看见你，我就满脑子都是这种事了。”

“为什么——嗯……嗯！”Peter猛地颤了一下，他从前是真的不知道自己会敏感到被人用手就爽到指尖发麻的地步。Tony在他的性器上沾了满手的湿滑，顺着撸动时发出了黏腻的水声。

“舒服么？”

“嗯……”Peter长吟一声，向后拱起肩膀，回过头向Tony寻求亲吻，眼睛湿漉漉的，看得Tony心里发痒。

润滑剂被拧开，Tony往手心里挤了一堆，直到淋漓的湿意从掌心流下来，他才勾下男人身上穿的家居短裤把手指放到他臀缝中间，Tony用脚掌踩在半脱下的裤子上，一边用膝盖顶开Peter的双腿，男人的腿朝两边大大分开，很方便Tony的动作。

那个入口处的褶皱收拢得很紧，Tony急躁地抚弄着它，有了润滑剂的作用和Peter的十分情动，Tony不算太费力地打开了他的身体。甬道内的湿热远超出他的想象，青少年几乎约等于零的自制力在这一刻彻底崩溃瓦解。

“我能进去了么？”Tony拉开牛仔裤的拉链，他没来得及脱掉裤子，只拉下内裤边沿拿出了性器磨蹭着张合的入口，“抱歉，我真的忍不住了。”

Peter点了点头，“轻一点……我，我没和别人做过这样的事。”

Tony深吸了口气，手臂从Peter的腋下穿过，紧紧扣在他肩膀上，形成一个让Peter无法挣脱的姿势，“老师……你真的不该现在说这种事的。”

完全硬直的性器顶开了Peter的身体，首次被人进入的疼痛感让Peter感到了前所未有的惊慌，身体下意识地挣扎起来，但是Tony的手臂紧箍着他，让他根本没办法挣脱，只能感忍受着那根硬热的东西一寸寸插入他身体带来的不适感。

“老天……”Tony低叹了一声，他急性子地扶着Peter的腰快速抽出性器又撞了进去，“里面……好紧、好热……”

“别说了……”Peter被他撞了一下，灵魂都快出窍了，可惜刚破处的处男根本不懂得体贴和节制，幸好刚才润滑充分，不然Peter真害怕今天会弄出什么流血事件。

Tony忽然压着他的肩膀，就着性器还连接在体内的姿势将petet摆成了一个跪趴在沙发上的姿势。Tony半跪在沙发上，从后面能看见男人线条流畅的脊背线条和肉感十足的臀部，Tony提起他的腰，同时直来直往地用力顶入了他的身体。也不知道是不是他们的身体真的太合拍，Tony这莽撞一顶刚好碰到了Peter身体里的敏感点，一股从来没有体验过的强烈快感瞬间击中了他。Peter睁开眼睛惊慌地喘息了一声。

“这里很舒服么？”Tony回忆着刚才的角度，试探着又戳刺了一下。

“啊……啊！”Peter向后伸出手按在Tony的手臂上，眼眶红了一圈，“等一下，先别碰这里。”

“老师，你是在请求我？”Tony的眼神变得深沉起来，他不但没听Peter的话停下来，反而更加刻意地在每次抽插时都重重碾过那一点。

“不、不行。”Peter把汗湿得额头抵在沙发扶手上，他简直感觉自己要被那种快感弄坏了，他像个过于腐朽的机器，被人用沾了糖蜜的情话哄骗住，要他强行接受快感变成的电流一次次的反复击打。痛苦又甜蜜。

“老师……你好像又变紧了一点。”Tony把他的腰提起来，每一次进入Peter的身体时都能感受到那种紧密的包裹，湿热的甬道热情地吮着他的性器官，这对于一个初尝性事的处男来说实在是太过了。Peter的喘息声听起来很不像平时的他，男人的声音并不低沉，在这时候听起来反而像个青年，高音扬起来甚至有些稚嫩的味道。他的脊背上有一层薄薄的汗，肩胛骨随着Tony在他身体里的每一次抽送而耸动着，连带着整个人都被他冲撞得不停朝前跌去，往前一寸，又被Tony拖回来钉在性器上一寸，反而是操得更深了些。

Peter的手向后摸索按在Tony的胯骨上，形成一个推拒的姿势，他回头望着Tony，眼角发红，“我要受不了了，停。”

“怎么会。”Tony握住他的手腕，另一手臂环过Peter胸口让他的上半身向后弓起，胸口的肌肉绷紧，先前被Tony吮吸得发红的乳粒也挺立起来，“我觉得老师还能承受更多的……比如说，一根手指？一定可以的吧。”

Tony抽出性器，那个被反复进出的入口颜色深红，周围沾满了湿亮的水液，此时正不受控制地浅浅张合着，像雨后花园里被打湿的玫瑰，透着一种熟透的美。Tony尝试着探进食指，里面湿得要命，摸到的褶皱都懒懒地堆叠在Tony的指节上，就像仍然在渴求更大一些的东西插进去。

Tony用食指勾开入口，握住性器缓慢地把头部抵了进去。

“你在做什么——唔，太、太满了，拿出去——”

“疼吗？疼的话我就拿出来。”Tony一边用手指缓缓摩挲着敏感的黏膜一边把性器插了进去，原本就紧窄的甬道多了一根手指的宽度完全塞得满满当当，Peter越是下意识想要把那粗硬的性器和手指挤出去，夹紧的后穴带给Tony的快感就越多。“老师，你别夹了好不好……呼，我也要受不了了。”

“混蛋！Tony Stark，你简直就是个小混蛋！”

“是啊，我可能真的是吧。”Tony抱住他的腰，保持着食指在Peter身体里的姿势试探着抽插了几个来回，Peter简直要被他弄得哭了出来，后边那种被塞得满满的感觉和男孩每一次情动的深深挺动都让他快要发疯，“拿出去……”

“怎么了？”

“太过分了……会、会坏掉的……”

“才不会。”Tony揉捏着他弹性十足的臀肉，眼睛紧紧盯着被他入口处被性器带出的粉色褶皱，“你越是说这种话……我越想做坏事。”

快感让Peter无法判断自己说出口的话听起来到底有多么不合理，总之，到最后那些话全都变成了最直接的呻吟，“Tony……我觉得我快到了……”

“我也快了。”Tony抽出手指，专心地朝着那一点进攻，就为了让Peter为他再疯狂一点。除了做爱的这一刻，他从来见不到这男人在他面前表现出任何的不理智，可这种疯狂不但没让Peter看起来不得体和难堪，反而让Tony觉得他更迷人，是任何人都无可比拟的性感。他深深喘息着，最终将他的欲念之火化作性器中喷薄而出的精液，全都洒在了Peter身体里。

 

Peter被他压在沙发上，手臂撑在沙发扶手，Tony一边吻着他的肩膀一边在他身体里缓缓动着，性器还没有完全消退，保持着相当的硬度和热度。尚且还能让Peter感觉到那东西在他身体里轻微的跳动。腿间湿黏，还出了一身汗，这么抱在一起挺不舒服的，Peter侧过脸看着Tony，嗓音发哑，“从我身上下去，你好重。”

“你又变成这样了。”Tony说，男孩伸出手来拨弄Peter滑落到眉毛上的一撮头发，手指穿过他汗湿的短发按在后脑勺上，男孩半垂着眼睛看他，睫毛又黑又长，让Peter看不清他的眼神，“又变成做什么都很冷静的样子了。”

Peter觉得有点好笑，“不然呢？难道这个时候要我抱着你撒娇么？”

“那也行啊。如果你愿意的话。”

“我不愿意。”

“好吧，”Tony说，他趴在Peter肩膀上，“不然换成我抱着你撒娇也可以。我只是想说……你在我面前可以不要总是这么冷静的。我好喜欢刚才的你，”Tony认真地看着Peter，“那么热情的样子，很诚实地告诉我你受不了了，我喜欢你在高潮时候叫我名字的声音和语气。”

“你怎么总有把事情越说越往色情方向发展的本事？”

“嘿……我说认真的……”

“我知道。”Peter叹了口气，“你真像个小恶魔，贪心到吃人不吐骨头的那种。”

“我就是。”Tony低下头和他接吻，而男人只是慵懒地回应他，舌头软软的躺在口腔里随Tony拨弄和吸吮，一副任凭Tony动作的姿态。所以吻着吻着，Tony很快又起了反应。Peter能感觉到那个在他身体里还没来得及软下来的东西以惊人的速度再次勃发起来，他无奈地掐了一把Tony的脸，停下了和他的吻，“你难道没有不应期的？”

“对着你可能没有。”Tony说着在他身体里浅浅抽插起来，动作缓慢，却能让Peter清楚地感受到粗硬的性器头部每一次刮蹭在褶皱上的快感，在逐渐攀升。

“等一下……”Peter低喘着，说话的声音都变成了气音，“换个姿势，去床上。”

“哇，你好主动……”

Peter回头看了Tony一眼，眼角淡淡的红晕将他这个眼神衬托得颇有些诱惑的味道，“你不就想要我这样么？快点。”

Tony原本想把Peter抱起来的，但是男人拍掉了他的手，兀自从沙发上站起来，干脆脱掉了半挂在脚踝上已经皱成一团的短裤。成熟男性的身材相当匀称，肌肉线条流畅如艺术家手下的雕塑作品，他毫无遮掩地舒展肢体，这份自然也是在Tony这个年纪的人身上见不到的。有白浊液体随着Peter的动作从他腿间流下来，或许是因为长时间保持着一个双腿大开的跪趴姿势，Tony看见他在脚尖着地的时候大腿肌肉似乎轻微痉挛了一下，连带着挺翘的臀肉也收紧了，这实在是……性感得要命。

Peter坐在床沿上，手臂向后撑住自己的身体，“你不过来？”

Tony捂了一把自己的鼻子，“你别这样……我感觉我鼻血都要出来了。”

而Peter只是笑了一声，刻意放缓了声音，“Come on.”

Tony被撩拨得血液直往上涌，他的目光瞥到床尾上放着的白衬衫和领带，应该是Peter前一天换下的。Tony顿时有了个坏点子，“老师，今天是我的生日……我能许个愿么？”

“你想做什么？”

Tony拎起衬衫和领带扔给Peter，“我想看你穿上这个，然后系领带。”

Peter眯起眼睛看了他好一会，才拿起衬衫往身上穿，在系纽扣的时候被Tony抓住了手，“就这样……不用系纽扣。”

“要求这么多。”Peter抽回手把领带绕过领口，因为先前那阵激烈的性爱，他现在还有点发软使不上力气，系领带的时候手指都在轻微地发抖，Tony注意到了这一点，不过Peter似乎有意保持着一种授课时的冷静。他半靠在床头上，一边系着领带，一边抬眼看Tony，“你是不是想要我这么做很久了，你上课的时候，看着我都在想这种事情吧？”男人指节修长的手指将领带从结中穿过，最终形成一个松松垮垮的姿态，“这样行了么？”

这场景完全和Tony曾经做过的梦重合在了一起，衬衫敞开，领带歪斜地挂在脖子上，还有情动的眼神。只不过好像差了点什么。

“可惜你不抽烟。”Tony忽然说，“我梦到过这个时候，不过你穿的是蓝色的衬衫、系的是一条红格纹领带——就是你最常穿的那套。”

“然后你还梦到我在抽烟？”

Tony点点头。

然后他看见Peter笑了一下，“你拉开床头柜看看。”

Peter说的那个床头柜就挨着床沿，Tony打开抽屉看到了被Peter没收的那包印尼烟——他拿起来看了一眼，发现这盒他只抽过一根的烟现在只剩下一半了。Tony迟疑着，“我记得我从来没看你抽过烟。”

“嗯，我确实不爱抽。”Peter从他手里拿过那盒烟，从烟盒里抖出一个形状纤细的打火机，又抽出一支烟咬在嘴里，“这种烟也叫丁香烟，”Peter点燃了它，深吸一口然后往外吐出白色的烟雾，“抽完它再接吻会觉得嘴唇是甜的。”

“怪不得那天你没收了我的烟会笑得那么——让我很想吻你。”

烟草燃烧时发出了咔哒咔哒的声音，烟雾是甜甜的坚果味道，Peter把点燃的烟夹在食指和中指之前，男人盯着烧红的烟头，好一会才说，“我看到它就会想到你。明明我不喜欢抽烟，却忍不住一支接一支地抽下去。你应该知道，对于我这个年纪的人来说，很少有失去自制力的时候。”Peter重新咬住了滤嘴，透过朦胧的烟雾直视着Tony，“你以为我很冷静，其实并没有。Tony，我才是那个快要疯了的人。”

Tony走过去拿走了他嘴里的烟，学着Peter的姿势抽了一口，然后低下头吻住他，“那就当我们都疯了吧。”

 

剩下半支烟被摁灭在床头柜上，留下一个焦黑的灼痕，Tony按住他的肩膀又一次深深挺进了他的身体，那里还是湿热的，但是已经有逐渐收拢的趋势。被Tony又一次入侵，裹挟着疼痛的快感让Peter不受控制地颤抖了一下，下一秒他把腿环到Tony腰上，声音因为Tony的连续顶撞而变得支离破碎，“继续。”

这个姿势比先前在沙发上要更方便Tony的动作，沙发的坐垫太柔软，Tony很难找到一个确切的着力点。而现在，男人双腿大开，Tony每一次都能进入得比前一次更深，在顶到最深处时能听见Peter发出一种近乎啜泣的声音，性器几近完全抽出，只留头部浅浅戳刺着，Tony捏着Peter的下巴逼迫着男人直视着自己，然后整根没入他的身体，“我要搬进来。”

“什么？你不能在这个时候——你这是在逼我。”

“我不管。”Tony故意碾过Peter的敏感点，瞬间爆发的快感让Peter的意识有瞬间的不清晰，“我想搬进来，我想和你住在一起。”

“不——啊，啊！”Peter的手指在Tony肩膀上抓出几道难耐的红痕，他还想说些什么，但一张嘴全都变成了高高低低的呻吟，像是要坏掉了一样。

“答应我么？”Tony威胁似地抽出性器，甬道挽留似的吮吸着性器顶端，陡然停止的性爱让Peter的身体深处升起了一阵强烈渴求，偏偏那家伙不肯放过他，“请你答应我，好不好？”

Peter回以咬牙切齿的怒视，不过他眼睛湿润，看起来根本没什么威慑力，“好——你不要后悔就是了。”其实在说出这句话的这一刻，Peter心里反而松了一口气。

因为之前射过一次，所以第二次性爱的时间尤其绵长——至少对于Peter来说是这样。经不起什么刺激的青少年在听了他的允许以后反而更激动了，做到最后Peter的嗓子都快哑掉了，那种仿佛狂流没顶的快感都让他们变得有些疯狂，像两只仅有彼此就满足的野兽一样，用力地占有对方。结束的时候，Peter胸口和颈侧几乎都是Tony留下的吻痕，Tony肩膀上也有几个深深浅浅的齿痕，一切痕迹都足以证明他们的情动。

 

最后的清理时，Peter已经累得一根手指也抬不起来了，但男孩像得了渴吻症一样不肯停歇地拉着Peter和他接吻，Peter那一刻是打心底里佩服青少年真是精力充沛。 

Tony揭掉被各种体液弄脏的被单扔到地上，他们重新躺回床上时时间才接近傍晚，仍然灿烂的阳光从没拉紧的窗帘缝隙中透进来。Peter被Tony从身后抱在怀里，他们静静地躺了一会，回复了些力气以后，Peter才哑着嗓子开口，“你确定你要搬进来？”

Tony“嗯”了一声，男孩的心跳声一下下地传过来，“你刚才已经答应我了，不能反悔。”

“床单你洗——就刚才你扔下去的那条。”Peter说，“不会洗就用洗衣机，总之……你处理。”

“呃……好、好的。所以你真的答应了？”

“还有，下次回家不准踩我的地毯。”Peter没有正面回答Tony的问题，而是自顾自说了下去。“我饿了，睡一会就去吃饭吧。”

因为Peter背对着他，所以Tony看不见男人的表情，但是他注意到Peter的耳朵有些发红。Tony笑着吻了一下Peter的肩膀，他选择暂时不要拆穿中年男人的别扭，“你想吃什么？我来的路上看见一家不错的泰国餐厅……”

-end-


End file.
